Tenchi Muyo: Brother Woes
by Kurai no Kumo
Summary: Washu once said that she would never create another Ryoko. She now has gone against her own word and has created the boy, Ryosou. When Tokimi sends someone and kidnaps Ryosou, will Ryoko go against her bad feelings about her brother and save him?
1. Little Brother?

**Chapter 1: Little Brother?**

_It seemed like a fairly normal day at the Masaki house. Sasami was busy in the kitchen, making the food for the family. She had changed so much; she was now 16 years of age. She now resembled Tsunami, she wore her hair down in one long bunch and the marking on her forehead was now 2 green dots instead of a triangle. Ryoko lay lounging on one of the ceiling support beams, as Ayeka sat on the couch below watching TV and snacking on rice crackers._

_But what was really happening, was within the walls of the separate dimension within the closet, Washu's Lab. Within the lab, Washu was working on an experiment that would change the Masaki house forever._

_Out in the fields, however, Tenchi and his daughter Mayuka were busy at work, plowing the fields to plant more carrots for Ryo-Ohki and Sasami. Ryo-Ohki sat not too far away, watching them work while resting in cabbit form. Tenchi stopped working for a moment, wiping his forehead with the back of his gloved hand. He stares up into the sky, looking at the clouds and wishing that they would block out the sun if only for a moment. Mayuka looks up to see her dad looking up at the sun and walks over to him, placing her small hand on his arm._

"**Daddy? What's wrong?" **_asked Mayuka in her childlike voice. It had only been 7 years since Mayuka had been resurrected by Washu after being killed by Yuzuha._

"**Oh, it's nothing Mayuka; it's just a little hot out today, isn't it?" **_Tenchi responded._

"**M'Hm"** _answered Mayuka with a sweet smile and a big nod._

"**Let's go back to the house, Sasami should be done with lunch soon, don't you think?" **_asked Tenchi as he picked up his plow and rested it on his shoulder._

"**Yes! Sasami makes the best food, ever!" **_Mayuka said with a cheer. She turned around and waved at Ryo-Ohki._

"**Ryo-Ohki-chan! Let's go, Lunch Tiiiiiiiime!" **_yelled Mayuka to Ryo-Ohki who replied with a loud mrew then ran off to follow them._

_Back at the house, Sasami was preparing the table as Ryoko passed through the ceiling and floated upside down above the table._

"**Hey Sasami, is the food ready?" **_asked the floating Ryoko._

"**Almost, please be patient. Oh, and can you get Washu for me? I want her to be on time for lunch today." **_Replied Sasami as she placed a pot of food onto the table and went to get plates._

"**Man…Why do I have to get Washu..?" **_Ryoko asked herself with a moan, unknown to her, Ayeka was standing in the door way. _

"**Well, she IS your mother, Ryoko." **_Said Ayeka mockingly, before laughing._

"**Don't make me remind you of YOUR mother, Ayeka. Lady Misaki." **_Said Ryoko with a laugh. Ayeka didn't have a chance to reply before Ryoko had teleported out of the kitchen and in front of Washu's Lab door. Ryoko moved her hand to open the door, but just as she would grab the knob, the door slammed open and Washu stood in the doorway with a overbearing smirk. _

_Tenchi, Mayuka and Ryo-Ohki arrive back at the house just at the moment to see Ryoko get slammed in the face by the door and Washu emerge from her lab._

"**I've done it!" **_exclaimed an excited Washu as she ran and jumped onto the couch._

"**Done what, little Washu?" **_asked Tenchi as he took off his shoes and went to sit in a recliner next to the couch. _

"**Now, If I just told you, it wouldn't be as fun, would it?" **_asked Washu as she picked up one of the left-over rice crackers and began to chomp on it._

"**Please tell me this isn't another one of your crazy experiments that might end up sending us to a planet on the other side of the universe…" **_said Tenchi with a sigh._

"**What do you mean! All of my inventions are safe!"** _Washu exclaimed._

"**If you say so…" **_said Tenchi. Behind Washu, Ryoko was standing, getting ready to grab Washu and strangle her, until Sasami came in and saw that Mayuka and Tenchi had returned._

"**Oh, Tenchi, you and Mayuka are back." **_Sasami said with a surprise._

"**Yea, it was a little hot outside so we decided to come in for lunch." **_Explained Tenchi._

"**Oh, I see. Mayuka, do you want to help me finish setting the table?" **_Sasami asked._

"**Yea!"** _exclaimed Mayuka before running off to help Sasami. Sasami smiled and saw Ryoko's face, it had a bruise from being hit by the door._

"**Ryoko, what happened?" **_asked Sasami._

"**Oh nothing, don't mind me…" **_said Ryoko as she floated away._

"**Ohhh Ryoko, I want you to come to the lab after lunch, this invention involves you" **_said Washu as Ryoko was floating away._

"**No thanks, the farther away I am from your inventions the better" **_said Ryoko as she began to pass through a wall._

"**Such a shame, and the invention was ment for you…" **_said Washu, trying to spark her interest._

"**Cmon Ryoko, it cant be all bad…There weren't any explosions…" **_said Tenchi_

"**yea, fine Ill be there…" **_said Ryoko before completely passing through the wall. Before long, Sasami called everyone into the dining room for dinner. They ate a full course of stews and rice and other recipies that Sasami wanted to try. They chatted after eating before Washu stood and started walking out, oddly, she was carrying a whole plate of food._

"**Washu, what are you doing with that food?" **_asked Ryoko as she phased through the wall and followed Washu. Washu didn't reply, but instead went into the lab. Ryoko followed her, she wanted to see what the food was for. It wasn't long before she knew. Washu went to a room within the lab, inside was a boy with the same color hair and eyes as Ryoko, but his hair was shorter, but still was spikey._

"**Washu, what the hell!" **_asked Ryoko before the boy jumped up and phased through Washu, he had a energy sword in his hand, similar to Ryoko's but his was purple in color. Ryoko was quick to create her own sword and block his._

"**Ryosou, stop that!" **_said Washu before the boy dissipated his sword and walked back to his desk._** "You shouldn't shout like that Ryoko, he hasn't fully activated yet."**

"**Who is he?" **_asked Ryoko, she examined the boy, he was similar to her, but his stare was empty and he didn't speak._

"**To put it simply, he's your little brother." **_Said Washu._


	2. PreEmptive Strike

**Chapter 2: Pre-emptive Strike**

"**LITTLE BROTHER?"**

_That single statement could be heard throughout the entire house. Back in the lab, Ryoko was breathing hard from the yell, and Washu was calmly setting the plate of food in front of Ryosou. The small boy, whom appeared to be no older than 7, picked up a fork and mindlessly ate the food on the plate. No sooner had he, than Tenchi, Mayuka, Ayeka and Sasami come rushing into the lab, expecting something bad._

"**Washu, what's going on? We all just heard Ryoko yelling" **_said Tenchi, before noticing Ryosou. _**"Who is he?"**

"**You all are a little late, but I'll explain. This boy is named Ryosou, and to make it simple, he is Ryoko's little brother." **_Said Washu, placing a hand on Ryosou's left shoulder._

"**Her little brother?" **_They all said in unison. Mayuka happened to look over to see Ryoko on the floor, passed out._

"**Yes, I used the same method to create Ryosou here as I did to create both Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki." **_Explained Washu as she turned to see Mayuka kneeling and poking at the unconscious Ryoko._ **"But there's a difference between the two. When I created Ryoko, she had a free will, but it was suppressed by Kagato. Ryosou, however, has no free will, not at the moment at least."**

"**How can he not have a free will?" **_asked Tenchi, looking between Washu and Ryosou as Sasami and Ayeka knelt next to Ryosou, examining him. _

"**Well, I'm actually embarrassed to say that I goofed when I was creating him…" **_said Washu with a weak laugh, _**"He will gain his free will eventually, but for now, all that he knows is me."**

"**I see…" **_said Tenchi, he looked down at Ryoko, and noticed that Mayuka wasn't there anymore. He looked around in almost panic, but he then saw her next to Ayeka, her face almost touching Ryosou's. _**"Mayuka, what are you doing?"**

"**This kid, he looks younger than me." **_Said Mayuka, poking him in the face, but getting no response._

_Tenchi, Mayuka and Sasami left the lab, carrying Ryoko with them, leaving only Washu, Ryosou, and Ayeka in the lab._

"**Miss Washu, I thought you told Lady Funaho that you wouldn't create another Ryoko, why did you?" **_asked Ayeka._

"**Simple, Ryosou isn't just another Ryoko; he will be his own person." **_Said Washu with a motherly smile. _

"**You seem awful happy" **_said Ayeka with a dull expression._

"**Wouldn't you be happy if another child came?" **_said Washu with a sly grin. This comment made Ayeka blush, before she ran out of the lab yelling about having to help clear the lunch table. Washu laughed before looking to Ryosou and running her hand through his bluish green hair and smiling. _**"Let's just hope that you find your will soon…" **

_Later that night, Ryoko sat on the porch in front of the house. She was still thinking over the fact that Washu had created another person that was like her. _**"Damn that Washu, how dare she create another me!" **_Ryoko yelled at herself before picking a small rock off the ground and launching it at the lake, causing a large wave to wash upon the shore. Little did she know, Tenchi was walking out of the house when she threw the rock. He walked over and sat next to Ryoko._

"**You don't like the idea of having a brother, do you Ryoko?" **_asked Tenchi._

"**I don't care, he's Washu's responsibility." **_Said Ryoko, looking away from him. She was acting as if she didn't care, but Tenchi could see through her, she was hurt that Washu had created Ryosou. _**"He's not even related to me, we just both happen to be Washu's inventions…"**

"**That's not true Ryoko, Washu cares for you both, and she used her own DNA to create you both." **_Said Tenchi, trying to cheer her up._

"**Shut up! I refuse to accept that I am related to either Washu or Ryosou…" **_said Ryoko as she disappeared from her seat. Tenchi waited a minute before returning to the house. Ryoko had teleported herself far into the woods behind the Masaki home. She was sitting upon the stairs near the shrine. She needed to be alone to think. Her mind was full of thoughts and her heart was full of pain. Even though she never showed it, she loved Washu as if she really were her birth mother, but now that Ryosou had been created; she couldn't help but think that she had been replaced. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her from down the stairs. A pair of little feet ran up the stairs towards the Shrine. Mayuka was running so fast that her blue hair flailed from side to side._

"**GRRRAAANNNNDDDPPPPPAAAA!" **_yelled Mayuka as she ran up the stairs. She kept running until she saw Ryoko at the top of the stairs. As she got near, she slowed down. She eventually stopped when she reached Ryoko, and noticed the look of sorrow on Ryoko's face. _**"Ryoko? What's wrong?"**

"**It's nothing Mayuka…What are you doing out here alone this late?" **_asked Ryoko, wiping her face and standing up._

"**Daddy asked me to come get Great Grandpa for dinner." **_Said Mayuka with a smile._

"**That right? Well, c'mon, Ill go with you." **_Said Ryoko._

"'**Kay" **_replied Mayuka, grabbing Ryoko's hand and pulling her in the direction of the shrine. The pair walked off to the shrine to find Yosho. When they arrived, they saw that all of the lights were out, and there was a note on the door._

_**Went into town, be back sometime before dinner.**_

"**Wouldn't you know it, the old man is late!" **_exclaimed Ryoko. This caused Mayuka to laugh. _**"Heheh. Well, lets get back to the house then, he isn't here."**

"'**Kay" **_said Mayuka before running back towards the stairs, and dragging Ryoko with her. As they run, Ryoko couldn't help but smile. Mayuka had caused them trouble when she was first alive, but since than, she had been a happy and cheerful little girl, with no memory of what she had done, and no one had the heart to tell her. Ryoko was, however, drug out of her light daze by a falling feeling. Mayuka had tripped and was about to fall down the stairs, taking Ryoko with her. Ryoko grabbed Mayuka and flew upward so that neither of them would fall._

"**Whew, too close…" **_said Ryoko, _**"I think it'll be safer if we fly from here."**

_Ryoko flew off towards the house, carrying Mayuka with her. They arrived at the house to see a horrific sight. The doors had been blasted open by something._

"**Tenchi!" "Daddy!" **_yelled both Ryoko and Mayuka as they reached the ground and ran inside. They couldn't find anyone; all of the doors in the house were the same as the front door, except for one. The door for Washu's lab was completely sealed. Ryoko grabbed Mayuka by the hand and rushed to the door, pushing it open roughly. Everyone was inside the lab, but they looked worse for wear. Tenchi and Ayeka were bruised and somewhat bloodied, but Sasami and Washu were perfectly fine, if not for a little nerve shaken. Ryoko did notice though, that Ryosou was no where to be found._

"**What the hell happened! Where is Ryosou?" **_yelled Ryoko as she and Mayuka ran to join the others. Ayeka was the first to speak._

"**Someone attacked the house…They caught us by surprise. They attacked us on sight. Lord Tenchi and myself tried to fight back, but we didn't last long enough…They demanded to know where Ryosou was, and when we didn't tell them, they tried to finish us off, but Washu teleported us in here. Ryosou, however, left the lab and tried to fight them off, but he was captured." **_Said Ayeka._

"**Where did they go!" **_Ryoko demanded._

"**If I were to guess, I would say that they were working for Tokimi…" **_said Washu, examining a computer screen. _

"**So we will go get him back!" **_yelled Ryoko._

"**Tenchi and Ayeka are in no condition to fight for some time, and Sasami and I cannot fight." **_Said Washu, _**"Do you plan to go alone?"**

"**No, you forget that we have one more powerful person here."** _Said Ryoko, looking to Mayuka._

"**So, you intend to have Mayuka fight as well?"** _asked Washu._

"**Why not? I've been training her" **_said Washu._

"**I'll go; I want to see Ryosou again." **_Said Mayuka, adding her own opinion to the debate._

"**No…Mayuka you can't, you're only a child…"** _pleaded Tenchi, wavering on the balance of consciousness._

"**I need to daddy, I need to beat up the bad men that hurt you and Miss Ayeka, and get Ryosou back."** _Said Mayuka._

"**Than it's settled, me and Mayuka will go in Ryo-Ohki and get him back." **_Said Ryoko, _**"Come, Ryo-Ohki!" **

_Ryoko, Mayuka and Ryo-Ohki ran outside the house, as Washu and Sasami set up the medical equipment to Tenchi and Ayeka. Outside the house, Ryo-Ohki had transformed into her spaceship form, Ryoko and Mayuka were inside._

"**Don't worry Mayuka, you'll be fine." **_Said Ryoko._

"**I'm not worried, I just hope Ryosou is ok…" **_replied Mayuka. Ryo-Ohki let out a loud Meow and they took off into space, chasing after Ryosou's captors. _


	3. The Red Haired Man Part 1

**A/N: This Fanfic may turn out to be a short one of about 4-6 chapters, but I am already planning the sequel which I know will be good and long. Keep the reviews coming, and be sure to check out some of my other stories while you wait for this one. If inspiration strikes me it will be longer. Also, don't be surprised if some angst is in this fanfiction, I listen to Helena by My Chemical Romance when I write lol.**

**Chapter 3: The Red Haired Man pt. 1**

_Ryo-Ohki sped through space, passing spaceship, space station, and planets alike. Ryoko had her hands on two floating orbs that was used to control Ryo-Ohki, while Mayuka sat on the floor and was deep in thought. Ryoko looked over her shoulder to see Mayuka zoned out, and winced, she didn't want to see Mayuka like this, it wasn't natural. Mayuka was always happy and cheerful, now she was sad and mopey._

"**Don't worry Mayuka, we WILL get him back safely." **_Said Ryoko with assurance. Mayuka looked up at Ryoko, the sorrow reflecting out of her deep crimson eyes. She didn't speak, just stared. **"Damn, please don't look at me like that…" **Ryoko thought to herself as she turned around to look out of the front of Ryo-Ohki, **"Reminds me of him…"**_

_It wasn't long before Ryo-Ohki was slowing down, Ryoko recognized that it had been a while since they left; everyone was getting hungry, including Ryo-Ohki. Nearby was a small planet, which appeared to be a resort planet. Ryoko steered Ryo-Ohki towards the planet and they drifted through its atmosphere. They landed near a beach, Ryo-Ohki turning into her cabbit form before landing. As soon as she touched the ground, she collapsed with exhaustion and hunger. Mayuka bent down and scooped up the poor cabbit, stroking her slowly. Ryoko and Mayuka walked through the beach, looking at their surroundings. Mayuka saw a beach boardwalk stand and tugged on Ryoko's shirt, pointing at the stand._

"**Good eye, Mayuka." **_Said Ryoko as the pair walked to the stand and sat down on the bar stools, _**"Two ramen bowls and a bunch of carrot's please, and make it snappy"**

_The man that was running the shop nodded and walked back to the kitchen. Ryoko spun around on her stool, looking at the people playing and running around on the beach. Her mind was stuck on Ryosou. A few minutes later, the owner returned, placing one bowl in front of Mayuka, one in front of Ryoko, and a plate of carrots on the table, he didn't know who to give it to. Ryo-Ohki attacked the carrots, scaring the man and making Ryoko laugh, spitting out half of her chewed noodles. Mayuka went to work at picking through the noodles, eating the Naruto fish cake first _(the swirl in ramen bowls, not the anime char). _About an hour later, they had completely obliterated their food, as well as second and third servings. They were already back in space, continuing on the trail after Ryosou._

_However, they were unsuspectingly being watched by someone, or rather, a group of some ones. Some distance off, a small fleet of ships were drifting; the monitors in the cockpits all showed Ryo-Ohki as the cabbit ship flew by._

"**Sneak up behind Ryo-Ohki, when you are in position, open fire on the cockpit." **_Said the pilot of the lead ship._

"**Yes, sir!" **_responded the pilots of the rest of the fleet. The ships moved slowly at first, but gained speed to catch up with Ryo-Ohki._

_Ryoko sat in a chair and piloted Ryo-Ohki through the void of space, Mayuka was running around with a rag, wiping the dust of the crystals within Ryo-Ohki. Neither of them expected the rocking blast that had struck them._

"**What the hell!" **_yelled Ryoko as she pulled up rear monitors, showing the ships that were now pursuing, and attacking them, _**"So, Tokimi has decided to send someone to prevent us from getting him back eh? GOOD LUCK WITH THAT". **_Ryo-Ohki, upon Ryoko's command, began returning fire, striking a few of the smaller ships and destroying them. The fleet proved persistent indeed, they dodged the returned blasts, and continually managed to strike Ryo-Ohki._

"**Damnit, I can't hit them!" **_complained Ryoko as she fired again, this time striking two larger ships and the last small ship. The struck vessels exploded, leaving only 2 ships remaining, the leader, and a wingman. It wasn't long before a hail monitor appeared, the figure on which was the leader. He wore a helmet that covered his entire face._

"**Ryoko, I am the leader of this fleet, and I would rather not have any more of my ships destroyed, so retreat to the surface of the nearby planet and we can settle this personally." **_Spoke the pilot before turning off the link and flying off towards a yellow looking planet._

"**Sounds like a challenge, you up for it Mayuka?" **_asked Ryoko._

"**M'hm…" **_nodded Mayuka, somewhat sad._

"**Alright then." **_Ryoko said as she turned Ryo-Ohki towards the planet and flew off. They landed where the ships did, keeping a safe distance. Ryoko and Mayuka emerged from within Ryo-Ohki, who then turned into her cabbit form. _

"**So, I guess you want to fight now? First, tell us where you took my brother!" **_yelled Ryoko._

"**I don't know, he could already be at Lady Tokimi's palace, or he could be dead. That doesn't really matter anyway, you will be defeated here." **_Said the pilot before taking his helmet off, revealing that it was a middle aged man with pointed ears and crimson red hair, with a scar across his forehead. He seemed like he would be a gentleman, but those thoughts had been dismissed as soon as he began attacking Ryoko in space. Ryoko clenched her fist in anger, she was through dealing with this man, she was ready to beat the information of where they took Ryosou out of him._

"**Well, you called us here, lets fight!" **_yelled Ryoko as she launched forward and manifested her energy sword. The man merely stepped to the side and brought his elbow down hard onto the back of her neck as she flew passed. Ryoko crashed down into the ground hard, coughing up blood when the wind was knocked out of her. At this site, Mayuka began to erupt with emotion, her form changing. Dark blue fur began to cover her whole body, and a red crystal appeared on her chest. 4 dark markings appeared on her face, 2 on each cheek, and her eyes became like those of a wile feline, as well as her nails growing into beastly claws. The man wasn't expecting this, and while he was watching Ryoko attempt to stand, he kicked her in the stomach, only to receive a large gash on his back from Mayuka and her claws. The man turned quickly; sweep kicking Mayuka as he did._

_Ryoko gaped in awe at the mans actions. She stood, grabbing the gem off her earring, she held it in her hand as her outfit changed to a red and black tight battle suit, and the gem appeared in her right wrist._

"**How dare you strike her…You are unforgiveable." **_Said Ryoko as a ball of energy formed in her hand. By this time, the man was turning away from Ryoko and walked over to Mayuka. As Ryoko watched, he began to kick Mayuka in the stomach, as she cried out in pain._

"**I was ordered to destroy you both, and I intend to do so, starting with her." **_Said the man as he kicked her hard again, striking the red gem which caused her very immense pain. Mayuka passed out from this, and Ryoko got mad. She clenched her fist, turning the ball into a sword. She flew forward again and struck the man as he was off guard. He flew backward, landing hard on the ground, but Ryoko was not finished yet. She turned the sword back into a ball and launched it at him, striking him hard in the chest._

_The man stood again, he panted hard, he didn't expect her to have so much power over him, at least not in this form. He looked as Ryoko moved to Mayuka and picked her up, she didn't notice him on his feet again. Ryo-Ohki turned back into her spaceship form and took Mayuka inside. Ryoko pointed to the sky, and Ryo-Ohki flew to the atmosphere._

"**There, now its just you and me." **_Said Ryoko._


	4. The Red Haired Man Part 2

**A/N: Guess whose back on the inspiration bandwagon? No it isn't CLAMP, lord knows we need a Chobits sequel (Seriously CLAMP! Gimme a sequel for Chobits! NOW!) xD But seriously, I'm back, I have this chapter, and I have ideas. Any questions? No? Good! As long anticipated, I present to you….**

**Chapter 4: The Red Haired Man Part 2**

"**Just how I wanted this fight, no interruptions for me, and no one to hold you back. I always wanted to meet you, feared Space Pirate Ryoko. My name is Hotanku, I am a Space Pirate and Mercenary, hired by Lady Tokimi. It truly is an honor to meet the one space pirate to successfully avoid capture by both the Juraian Armada and Galaxy Police." **_Said the man._

"**Cut the crap. I don't give a damn who you are or what you do, so long as you are helping that Tokimi and trying to harm Mayuka, I WILL destroy you." **_Ryoko barked at him with rage in her eyes and her fists clenched._

"**Such strong words, I hope your skills as a fighter haven't diminished, because from our fight in space, it seems like your piloting skills are much much weaker than I had heard of."** _Hotanku smirked, it was obvious he was trying to spark her rage, and it was working._

"**Oh you are going to regret that statement, I'll make sure of that." **_Ryoko said as she created an energy blade in her right hand._

"**Your too slow, Ryoko." **_Hotanku said, already behind her._

"**Who says?" **_said Ryoko as she quickly spun around and slashed Hotanku across the arm. Hotanku hissed in pain as he jumped away from her and held his injured arm._

"**You truly live up to your reputation, don't you?" **_asked Hotanku as his arm began to sizzle as the flesh melded itself back together._

"**Heh, can't regenerate normally? You're not a true humanoid are you? I even bet you're an experiment that was failed and rejected. That's it isn't it? Someone tried to create a copy of me and failed, and you are the result." **_Mocked Ryoko._

"**Maybe I am, but I still can beat you.!" **_Hotanku said as he started to change his form. Ryoko didn't know what to do when she saw this. A dark light surrounded Hotanku, blocking Ryoko's view, and keeping her from moving, some how it had snaring traits. When the light subsided, she saw a horrid sight. It was, or should have been, Hotanku, but now he was a giant mutant-like creature, much like one she would have seen in one of Earths horror movies._

"**Now you see my true form, the monster that was meant to be a replica of you, Ryoko." **_Said a gargle like voice that came from the creature._

"**How pathetic you look now Hotanku, like a sad freak waiting to be put out of his misery." **_Ryoko commented._

"**Say what you will, but you cant beat me now, you can't even touch me." **_Said the creature, its freakish blue-glowing eyes peered at her._

"**We will see about that!" **_Ryoko said as she held her energy sword tight and flew at the grotesque being. As soon as she reached it, she swung her sword at the creature, but it was deflected by a strange aura that surrounded the creature._

"**Hahahaha, I told you, you cannot touch me now, give up so I can end your fight quickly" **_laughed the creature._

"**No, I can't stop fighting, not until I have rescued Ryohou and returned to my Tenchi." **_Said Ryoko as she flew at the creature again, but this time it was different. As she flew, time seemed to slow. She heard a voice and sensed a presence._

"_**Sister…Beat him with this strike!" **said the voice. Ryoko looked out of the corner of her eye to see an illusion that looked just like Ryosou, but he looked a lot more human than before, and he had his sword aligned with hers._

"**I get it…" **_Ryoko said as she flew._

"**Giving up now?" **_asked the creature._

"**Not a chance, not with him helping me!" **_Ryoko yelled as she flew faster, slashing her sword at him again. The sword made contact with the aura and was held still, but the illusion of slowed time returned. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ryosou standing beside her, his purple sword and her red one were both making contact with the aura._

"_**Now Ryoko, lets do it together!" **said the voice again._

"**YOU GOT IT!" **_Ryoko yelled as her sword pierced the aura and slashed completely through the creature before her. Hotanku gasped as he felt the sword slash completely through his form. He reverted to normal and fell to his knees._

"**I guess the rumors about the Demon Queen are true, I can't compete…" **_Hotanku said, breathing heavily._

"**You couldn't win, I had help." **_Said Ryoko as she turned away from the dying man._

"**Tokimi…she took the boy to her palace, keep heading towards the edge of the galaxy, she has it there for the time being, but I'd hurry, she could move it at any time." **_Hotanku told her before falling on his face, his life drained from his body. Ryoko looked back once before calling for Ryo-Ohki, who returned to the planet and picked her up._

"**Ryo-Ohki, lets get back on the path we were taking before." **_Said Ryoko, a meow answered as they began to take off in the direction they were heading before the fight._

_At Lady Tokimi's palace, word of Hotanku's failure had reached her. She didn't honestly care, he was just another expendable pawn to her._

"**So, Ryoko is coming to save her dear little brother? Pity she will fail before she reaches me. Kakukiko, come." **_Tokimi said, as if to herself. A man dressed in all black with a oni mask on his face appeared._

"**Yes Lady Tokimi?" **_asked the man with an almost hissing sound to his voice._

"**Hotanku has failed, it is your turn to take Ryoko out, don't disappoint me." **_Tokimi said with a stern voice._

"**Of course, I am not weak like that replica, Hotanku." **_Said Kakukiko before disappearing in a wisp of smoke._


End file.
